Hurricane Igor (2010)
Hurricane Igor was a extremely strong Category 4 Hurricane which Hurricane Igor impacted most of Northeastern America with winds of 250 km/h (155 mph). Igor was the strongest hurricane in the 2010 Atlantic hurricane season. Meteorogical History The hurricane was first recognised by meteorologists as a low pressure system filled with Thunderstorm activity near west Africa at the start of September 2010. The system was growing at a fast rate because of thunderstorms and growing winds. The storm emerged into the East Atlantic on September 6. As the storm moved west, it started intensifying. By the time it got as close as 90 miles (140 km) to the Cape Verde islands on September 8, it contained gale-force winds and was granted tropical depression status at 0600 UTC time. Six hours later, the newly-born depression was granted tropical storm status. The development of the storm slowed down because of another system's wind shear battering the system and moving the thunderstorms from the core of the tropical storm. Situated inside a monsoon trough, the system was able to dimnish into a depression on September 9 and intensify the next day because of shear lessening. The storm changed its course onto a mid-tropospheric ridge. As it passed the ridge, it began intensifying and by 0000 UTC on September 12 after the eye of the storm formed it reached Category 1 Status. Once it was classified as a Category 1 Hurricane, it entered a stage of extremely rapid intensification and climatologists discovered the winds inside the storm changed from 70 mph (120 km/h) to 150 mph (240 km/h) and the barometric pressire of the storm decreased by 52 mbar. Forecasters working for the NHC predicted the storm could turn into a massive Category 5 and strike the Bahamas with winds of 300 km/h. With an eye of 27 km in length, extreme thunderstorm activity and spiral banding, Igor was able to reach Category 4 status for the next few days. The storm reached its peak strength of 250 km/h (155 mph) because of fluctuations and eyewall replacement cycles. After intensifying, it started heading northbound with a C-shape. As it passed beside the Leeward Islands, the Category 4 started to weaken as it experienced another wind shear and dry air. Over the next few days, it became extremely large, covering an area of 680 miles (1090 km). Because of its re-intensification, the superstorm would strike Bermuda as a major storm. But, due to starting to dissipate, the hurricane made its closest approach to Bermuda with 70 mph (120 km/h) winds. As Hurricane Igor started moving northward, and started to turn into a extratropical cyclone. But, the Hurricane Hunters data showed that it started intensifying again. Accelerating along the edge of a monsoon trough, it intensified to its peak strength again within a baroclinic zone as it headed for Newfoundland and Labrador. Around 1500 UTC on September 21, Igor made landfall on Cape Race, Newfoundland as a Category 1 with winds of 80 mph (140 km/h), a bit higher than earlier. Shortly after, it completed its transition to a extratropical cyclone, it became embedded within the zone near Greenland and started to dissipate completely. Igor's remnants were absorbed by another cyclone on September 23. Preparations and Impact 'Cape Verde Islands and Leeward Islands' As Tropical Storm Igor got nearer the Cape Verde Islands, coastguards started issuing Tropical Storm warnings during the day of September 8. The warnings were discontinued during the next day. As Igor neared the Leeward Islands, it produced large swells, between 9 and 13 feet (2.7 to 4 meters) in height. Igor also produced large surf waves of 15 to 20 feet (4.6 to 6.1 feet) in height. The waves resulted in minor flooding in the town of St.Croix. A man drowned near the Carambola Beach Resort after being swallowed by large swells. Similar conditions affected Puerto Rico where another person drowned. On several occasions, the town of Luquillo was flooded by the high waves, with no damage reported. In Haiti, which was still suffering from a large quake, coastguards warned residents about Igor and advised them to move from tents to higher ground. 'Bermuda' During September 17, the island of Bermuda was placed under a hurricane watch, due to Hurricane Igor's intensification. Igor impacted Bermuda with little rain but high waves and extremely strong gusts. Bermuda was one of the biggest targets of the hurricane. Category:Atlantic Hurricanes Category:2010 Atlantic hurricane season